


Raising the Maximoffs - One Shot Collection

by HappyLiar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Babysitting, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLiar/pseuds/HappyLiar
Summary: AU - Wanda and Pietro are mutant children being raised by the Avengers.Updates vary usually due to writers block. If anyone has any ideas though, it would greatly appreciated. Just ask in the comments :)1. That quick little bastard2. Can we swap kids for like... five minutes?
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team
Kudos: 17





	1. That Quick Little Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro goes very overboard due to having too much sugar and almost ends up hurting Wanda

"Pietro Maximoff!" Tony's yell ricocheted off of the corridor walls as Natasha opened her eyes, "Put your sister down!"

_Fuck._

She sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She felt around for the light switch, the glow temporarily dazing her. She lifted herself up, squinting, and shuffled over to her bedroom door. 

_Shrooooom._

As she twisted the handle and stepped partially outside, hair in disarray, she was nearly knocked over by a mass of greys, blues, reds and browns. 

"What the-" she coughed, feeling rough from the night watch she'd been on just a few hours back, "How has the kid got so much energy?"

"Sam thought it would be funny to let him take a sip of monster," Tony gestured to Sam and Bucky, who were watching from the kitchen, chuckling. Nat glared at them as they snuck away. 

Pietro sprinted past again; and Nat was about 60% sure she could hear Wanda screaming. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, clearly fed up. He had thick, black bags beneath his eyes. The tips of his hair also seemed to be turning grey. Nat glanced further down the corridor, noticing that most of the other Avengers were leant against their door posts, waiting for the kid to dash past again. Steve looked just as exhausted as Tony did, sweat patches dampening his shirt. She looked back to make sure Pietro wasn't running through before hurrying over. Steve moved over to let her squeeze into the small space.

"Did you try to catch him?" she asked, eyeing the sweat patches. 

"No. This," he gestured to the smudges," This was Wanda."

"Nightmares?"

Steve nodded. Nat groaned, "This isn't going to help. By the time he calms down, she'll be scared shitless."

"There's nothing we can do," Steve replied, watching the twins speed past again, "No one here is fast enough to catch him. Hopefully he'll stop soon."

Nat nodded, looking across the corridor at Clint, "How long has he been holding her?"

Clint shrugged, "Five minutes at most. He thinks it's funny, that quick little bastard. Wanda... well... doesn't."

There was an uneasy silence for a few seconds as the group stared at each other, not knowing what to do. It wasn't until Pietro raced past again, with Wanda screaming for Nat, did she begin to get angry. Her knuckles had gone white from clenching her fist so much and her face was red with suppressed rage. When Steve set a finger on her shoulder, she swung around and snapped, "I'm getting Thor." The group didn't dare try and stop her from waking the God from his slumber, nor did they argue with her. They knew that when Nat was in a mood, it's best to let her do what she needs to do. 

She slammed her fists on the God's bedroom door, yelling his name over and over again until Thor had opened his door. He was about to shout at her until he saw her face and almost immediately closed his mouth. 

"What's going on?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed by the wake up call. 

"Pietro's on a bit of a sugar rush. He's got Wanda. We need to stop him before he causes too much damage," Steve explained, eyeing Mjølnir at the foot of his bed, "Might be a good idea to use that."

Thor grumbled something under his breath, only to be glared at by Natasha. He obediently walked over to the Hammer, lifting it with ease before heading out to one side of the hall way. He held the Hammer outwards and waited. As they had expected, Pietro was immediately interested in the Hammer and grabbed it's handle, only to be flung halfway across the room. Wanda flew even further, growing closer to the penthouse windows.

"Shit! Wanda!"

"I got her!" Bucky yelled, leaping forward to grab the child in his arms before she could crash through the window. He held her to his chest, stroking her head with his normal arm, shushing her. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, sobbing into his chest, "Hey, shush, it's okay kiddo, we've got you."

Thor was holding Pietro up by his shirt, scolding him for how he had behaved. Nat hurried over to Bucky and Wanda, taking her from him and falling onto the floor. She cradled the girl, holding her close as Wanda sobbed into her chest. Nat could feel herself shaking and did her best to steady her breathing. Sam watched from nearby, looking very guilty. Steve gestured for him to go to his room before Nat could kill him. After that, the blond haired hunk found himself knelt beside the redhead, his hand on her shoulder. Wanda switched from Natasha to Steve's leg, holding onto it and giggling hoarsely. Nat cracked a smile. Steve grabbed Wanda beneath her arms and held her up in the air, making engine noises with his mouth and slowly spinning her around. It seemed to calm the child down enough so she'd stop crying. 

"Wanda," Pietro had snuck over, biting his thumb nail as she stared at her. She pouted at him, sticking her tongue out before turning her back, "I'm sorry Wanda."

"Kid, you need to understand that what you did could've seriously hurt your sister and we all know that you'd never want that to happen."

"I'm sorry," Pietro repeated, sniffling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He wiped his eyes, his nose beginning to run. Nat sighed, handing him a tissue from the table for him to dry his eyes and to blow his nose. 

Wanda turned to look at him. She had a scowl on her face and simply glared at Pietro before stomping past and back to her room. 

Fat tears started to drop down Pietro's cheeks as he sniffled again. One second passed. Two seconds passed. Three seconds passed. He knew he'd done something pretty terrible when he had to work hard to justify it. Instead he just clung to Steve's leg like Wanda had done, only there was no giggle. No laughter. Just pure guilt and regret. 

"Hey kid," Steve picked him up and looked at him, "We know you didn't mean any harm and so does Wanda, deep down. But you nearly hurt her, so you can't expect her to not be angry."

Pietro nodded, rubbing his eyes red. 

"Tell you what, go to you and Wanda's room and tell her that you'll buy an ice cream for her as a sorry present. I'll take you to the best ice cream parlour in Brooklyn." Steve let the kid down, who was beaming now, and watched him run.

"Steve," Nat chuckled, "Ice cream isn't the answer to everything."

"Want to come?" Steve grinned back, grabbing his jacket.

Nat nodded, smiling, "Sure. Why not."


	2. Can we swap kids for like... five minutes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky take Wanda and Pietro into the city to buy them fancy clothes for Stark's party.

"I'm really not fond of these two taking the kids into the city," Nat sighed, handing Sam a bag full of spare clothes and other necessities in case of an emergency. The likeliness of there being an emergency was extremely high with those two in charge. Though Steve had trust in his friends, Nat did not. It was made blatantly obvious to them when she nearly hit them with a glass cup after they accidently burnt Pietro's hand with a hot plate. 

"Relax Romanov," Bucky leant down to grab Wanda and gently lift her onto his shoulders, "It's only a few hours. We'll be fine."

"Anyway," Sam took a hold of Pietro's hand, "What's the chance of something bad happening?"

"The chance of something bad happening? Hm..." Nat stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Wanda's forehead, "The chance of something bad happening with you two around is stupidly high."

"Nat-"

"-Steve, can't we take them? I'm starting to get nervous again."

"Nat you know as well as I do that we need to train. Buck and Sam will be fine with the kids. They're not just ours to look after - they belong to the whole team."

"Okay, fine," Nat raised her hands in defeat, before turning to kiss Pietro's forehead, "Just so you all know though, they've started calling me "Auntie Nat" so... I'm the favourite parent."

With that, she marched off towards the penthouse kitchen. Steve gritted his teeth, kneeling down to look at Pietro.

"Remember, no causing trouble for Sam and Bucky," the grin on Pietro's face didn't seem to reassure Steve, so he added, "And if you're good, there might be an ice cream at the end of it for you."

He winked at the little boy before standing up and stepping over to Wanda who was busy moving Bucky's mechanical fingers with her magic. 

"I don't think I have to tell you to be a good girl, so promise me that you'll keep your brother in check."

"I'm twelve minutes older than her. She's not the boss of me," Pietro stuck his tongue out at Wanda.

"Well Auntie Nat likes me more!" Wanda retorted, slamming her hand down on Bucky's head.

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Okay kids," Bucky gently flicked Wanda's forehead to make her stop yelling before doing the same to Pietro, "No fighting. This is supposed to be a fun day out so let's go."

Steve waved goodbye, inhaling sharply before retreating towards the kitchen. 

* * *

"Pietro," Sam sighed, bending down to snatch the beanie from the young boy's hands, "What have we said about stealing. If you want it, you have to buy it."

Pietro smirked - just a small pouting of the lips and a narrowing of the eyes. It was so subtle, it was even more infuriating for Sam who caught a glimpse of it. He groaned, lifting himself off of the floor and turning to Bucky who was seemingly having a great time.

"Can we swap kids for like... five minutes?" 

"No way," Bucky frowned, taking another silver crown from the nearby shelf, "I'm having a great time choosing clothes for our little princess."

Wanda giggled at the name, practically bouncing as she walked. Bucky had a firm hold of her hand, making sure she didn't wander too far. Wanda was the easy one, the one they didn't have to worry about. It was Pietro who was the troublemaker - if he saw something he wanted, he'd steal it. Whether that was a scarf, a fancy pair of shoes or a tiny dog (yes, that had happened), he'd find a way to swipe it. 

"Come here," Sam snatched Pietro up and held him, the boy occasionally kicking him in the gut. He stormed towards the men's clothing, Pietro kicking and screaming; wanting to put down. Bucky followed, leaving Wanda to pick out the crown and dress she wanted. 

Bucky wasn't quite sure who was more narky, Sam or Pietro. The former was completely out of his depth, but then again so was Bucky. Whilst he'd been the oldest of four, any experience he'd had with kids had been forgotten about due to the Soviet brainwashing. He walked forwards and offered to take Pietro off of Sam's hands but the Avenger shook his head curtly. 

"I have to be able to deal with him," he sighed, "How does Nat make this look so easy?"

"I don't think it _is_ easy," Bucky replied, watching Pietro repeatedly punch Sam's gut, "Have you seen the state of Nat and Steve? And Tony? They're all exhausted."

"I just didn't think it would be so difficult to look after _one_ kid."

"Apparently Wanda isn't easy either," Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, "Which I honestly find unbelievable..."

Pietro began screaming again, kicking Sam's gut even harder to the point where the Avenger actually dropped him.

"For the love of God kid!" he yelled, "What the hell is the matter?"

"You lost my sister!" the young boy screeched back, repeatedly punching Bucky's leg. 

"No we didn't she's over... there," Bucky faltered as he turned, realising that Wanda had gone, "Shit. Sam."

"Take Pietro," Sam huffed in return, beginning to walk away, "I'm going to the front desk to ask for help."

The moment he had left, Pietro was screaming again. Bucky had started yelling, not at him but rather at the crowd around him to get them searching for the little girl too. He was sweating, his metal arm vibrating anxiously. Pietro was persistently wailing Wanda's name, fat tears stretching from his eyes to his mouth. The sheer terror in his voice left a hollowed feeling in Bucky's chest; he felt weak. How could he have lost her? He shouldn't have turned his back. Such a fucking stupid thing to do. _For fuck sake Buck, you had one job._ Nat would kill him.

"Excuse me, sir?" he snapped out of his thoughts when a teenaged girl tapped on his shoulder, "The girl you're looking for... does she have brown hair, brown eyes? Speaks European?"

Bucky nodded frantically, taking Pietro's hand. The girl swallowed.

"I saw her. She was holding an older man's hand, they went that way," she pointed to the open door. 

"How long ago?"

"I don't know. About two minutes, maybe?"

"Can you take him?" he gestured to Pietro, before kneeling down and taking his little, shaking hand again, "Don't worry kid, I'll get her back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Pietro wiped his steamy eyes before jumping up and wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck. The soldier froze. He'd been hugged before, but never like this. It didn't feel warm or friendly; it felt cold and despairing. The sheer beat of Pietro's heart against his chest sent shivers down his spine as he finally let go. The urgency in that hug reminded him of one thing - the brotherly bond he and Steve had shared back when they were kids. His fear was gone now, leaving fury in its wake. _I'm going to kill that bastard._

* * *

Wanda skipped along, squeezing Steve's hand as they went. She looked up at him, a big, beaming smile on her face. 

"Are you sure Bucky and Sam won't mind us getting ice cream, Uncle Steve?" she asked, hopping up and down on one foot.

"No I think they'll be glad to get at least one kid off of their hands," he grinned, bending down, "Now, what flavour do you want? There's strawberry, chocolate-"

"-I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard!"

"What-" Steve gasped out as he was slammed into. Wanda stepped back, shocked, as she watched Steve and Bucky wrestle on the ground. 

"Buck what-" he slammed his fist down on the soldier's face to daze him, "What the fuck are you doing?!" 

"Steve?-"

"Son of a bitch!"

Sam, who hadn't realised who had taken Wanda, leapt onto the pile. The three thrashed around, yelling and screeching, whilst Wanda and Pietro stood on the sidewalk, giggling. 

"You messed with the wrong dads, asshole!" 

"Sam stop! It's Steve!"

"What?"

"It's Steve! Steve took Wanda, she's fine!"

"You gave us a fucking heart attack man!"

"I mean... at least we know what will happen if someone tries to steal the kids..."

Steve brushed the dust from his shoulders, clearly unhappy. Bucky rubbed the back of his neck whilst Sam grinned awkwardly. Wanda floated upwards to sit herself on Bucky's shoulders whilst Pietro took Sam's hand, content again.

"Uncle Steve," he smirked, "Wanda said you were getting ice cream. Can I have one too?"


End file.
